


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 20

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [20]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Torch</p>
<p>(Hogwarts AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 20

Kurt is late for Herbology.

He’d only meant to have a quick flick through the December issue of Witch Weekly, but then he’d glanced at his watch and found that a whole hour had passed.

He’s dashing down the corridor trying not to run into anyone- how can having just a handful of new students make the school seems so _cramped_? – when he hears his name being called above the crowd.

He stops short. Mercedes is in Charms, Tina is in Divination, and Rachel is in the library helping Finn with his potions essay. Karofsky would never get his attention before pushing him down, he likes using the element of surprise to execute sneak attacks. So who-?

He turns around and sees someone pushing through the throng. “Kurt Hummel!”

The figure darts into a sea of first year girls and when he pops out, he’s right in front of Kurt.

_Oh_. It’s Blaine Anderson. He’s a fifth year and a Hufflepuff and Kurt maybe goes to every single Quidditch game only because he likes to watch Blaine cheering on his best friends Wes and David, who are beaters on the Ravenclaw team. 

The thing about Blaine is that he’s _perfect._ Like, seriously gorgeous. And smart. And kind to absolutely everyone. And all the teachers adore him. And so do all the girls and probably some of the boys,

Basically he’s completely, _laughably_ out of Kurt’s league. They've barely even exchanged two words to each other.

“Kurt?”

Kurt startles out of his reverie. Blaine is standing quite close to him, honey eyes bright, cheeks slightly flushed, wisps of dark, curly hair beginning to break free from their thick coating of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion.

He sticks out his hand. “Um, hi. I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Um-“

Right. His hand is still outstretched. Kurt shakes it. Blaine’s palm is warm and soft and Kurt finds himself wishing the formality of a handshake were a lengthier process.

“Uh, hello.”

Blaine smiles a little, takes a deep breath.

“Okay. So, I know we’ve never really spoken and um, you’re a Slytherin and I’m a Hufflepuff, and I’m not in your year-“ he breaks off, looking slightly frustrated, like he hadn’t meant to say any of that. He starts again. “But I was wondering, well, I was wondering if-“

Kurt’s heart is beating way too fast to be normal. Blaine’s cheeks have gone crimson in a deep blush and he’s fidgeting with his tie. _Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my-_

“Would you like to come Yule Ball with me?”

Kurt stops breathing for a very brief moment as visions of bliss race through his mind.

_Blaine in black dress robes with amber accents to match his eyes. Blaine taking Kurt’s hand to enter the Great Hall. The two of them whirling around the floor in perfect step in the light of a thousand torches. Blaine walking him to the dungeons and pulling him into the shadows to kiss him goodnight._

“I-“ squeaks. He clears his throat, tries again. “I’d love to.”

Blaine’s smile returns, huge and genuine. “Great! That’s- really great! Thank you! I-“ he looks suddenly apologetic. “I have to get to History of Magic, but meet me in the Entrance Hall at 9? We can find somewhere to talk properly.”

“Sounds good.” Kurt manages. “See you then.”

“See you!” Blaine turns on his heel and dashes back down the way he came.

Kurt stays rooted to the spot, paying no mind to the droves of students around him, trying to calm his still-racing heart. He’s going to the Yule Ball with Blaine Anderson. He wonders if this is the year everything will finally change.

 

 


End file.
